


Spark

by Bluespirit



Series: Heat and flame [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A porny drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

John dropped to his knees and leaned in, warm breath teasing at Rodney’s balls, and Rodney moaned as his cock got harder, jutting forward like it had a mind of its own and all it wanted was John.

John’s tongue flashed out, a momentary sweep to the tip of Rodney’s cock. Oh, God! He was tasting - John was tasting the curl of pre-come beading over the head.

There was a beat of time and then John licked his lips, smiling up at Rodney through dark smudged lashes.

It was too much.

Rodney’s hips stuttered and John swooped, catching every drop.


End file.
